Second Chances
by cloudshadow0
Summary: Cloud and the gang are in Neibelhiem. Cloud has lost the love of his life, Sephiroth, and acts acordingly. The gang are having an intervention when Reeve arrives with news of the last thing of Sephiroths, But cloud gets more than the Masamune back.


A/N Hey Guys i hope you like it. The story is based on one i read here on fanfic but i cant find any more so if it sounds like you message me and ill give you credit.

Disclaimer: It hurts me to inform you that i dont own final fantasy. But i want to cause i would finish the remake and continue with more games and movies till i died.

With The last syllable of the word. Cloud passed out cold, empty beer bottle still clutched in his hands. Vincent couldn't help but to notice how sweet cloud looked when he was asleep. "Hey, I see those eyes. Let's just get him home before your inclined to do something ill kick your ass for." Cid mouthed still holding his cigarette in his mouth. They hauled him out of the pub. "Man this mutherfucker doesn't weigh a dime when he is awake but when he falls asleep he gains like a hundred pounds." Vincent only smirked. They continued to drag clouds lifeless body back to the mansion. The street of Niebelhem had be come a constant party ever since meteor was destroyed. Vincent Guessed it was like that everywhere. Everyone was so bent on the evident destruction of the earth that they had all given up hope and now that the planet wasn't going to be destroyed they just could contain their joy. He looked around as people celebrated the fact that they were still alive and with their loved ones. The only person not celebrating was the one who saved the planet. Cloud.

Once inside the two set cloud on the couch. "Damn, I need a drink after that." cid headed to the kitchen. The big open parlor was fresh and alive thanks to Tifa's worry habit of cleaning and decorating. Vincent sat down by cloud. Although he was asleep Vincent could see the hurt in his eyes. No one had known about clouds relationship with Sephiroth. Everyone was so shocked when Reeve told them. After the initial shock wore off they kind of understood how cloud and Sephiroth could fall in love. Vincent brought a pale hand up brushing clouds pained face. Vincent let his hand drop as Tifa entered the parlor. Her arms folded over her chest in a worried manner. "How is he?" She said simply. This was the 4th night in a row that cloud had to be drug back home unconscious. It hurt her but she already knew the answer. Still she had to ask the question. Vincent looked up to her. He could see the pain in her eyes. She loved cloud, and it hurt her not to able to do anything about his suffering. Vincent could tell that she was torn. Cloud was in love with someone everyone hated, not her. She didn't know weather to show him the error of his ways and help him come back to her, or fight for him to recover and help him live for the man he loved. "He passed out before we could even get him out the door. If he wasn't so strong I would say he would regret it in the morning but he won't." She just nodded. Every day cloud either came home plastered to the brink of not knowing who he was or he just passed out in the pub. Then six hours later he would wake up sneak out of the house to fight anything he could find. Monster, Enemy, friend. Then when he could lift up his sword he drug himself to the pub and drank till he passed out. It was great for the town because no fiend would come near the place due to all the corpses lying throughout the surrounding land, bad for clouds and the rest of the group's sanity. Vincent only knew this because he had followed cloud once. When Vincent told everyone, they were all so pained because no one knew how to help.

Cid entered the room carrying a bottle of liquor and 3 glasses. "Here toots." He handed a glass to Tifa who gladly took it. Cid filled it full. "Thanks." Tifa said shakily. He headed over to Vincent who refused the glass, then poured the remaing glasses for himself. "What are we going to do?" Tifa said after she took a swig. Everyone just looked at each other. After a few seconds of contemplating cid spoke up. "Fuck lets have an intervention thing." Vincent spoke next. "What should we tie him down and spoon feed him." Vincent hadn't meant it to sound like a snipe but it came out that way. "Well maybe if we just set up a setting where we can just all voice our concerns to him. Maybe when he sees how concerned we are he will…" She didn't know what to finish the sentence with. They each just sat there thinking. "Ill get the food and drinks ready for when he wakes up." Tifa said finishing of her drink and heading for the kitchen. "Ill go set up the living room don't let him out of your sight." Cid leaned over and gave Vincent a kiss and headed out. He was concerned about the plan. He didn't want this to push cloud farther away but he had to do something. He rested there with cloud. He hadn't realized he dosed off till he was awoken up buy someone nudging him. He looked up to see his love, cid, shaking his shoulder. The entire group was standing behind him. "Its time." Cid said as gently as he could. This was a surprise to everyone. Vincent sat up. He placed a hand on clouds shoulder Gently swaying him as he said his name. "Cloud, cloud, cloud wake up we need to talk to you." With that cloud's eyes came open. He quickly shut them when the sun pierced the window into his eyes. Vincent help him sit up. Tifa sat down beside him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. The air was thicker with fear than it was at the north cavern. Cloud slowly came too. He looked up at everyone. "Hey guys." His voice was harsh and scratchy but it still made everyone smile just to hear him. "Cloud we woke you up because we need to talk to you." Tifa said as caring as she could. He looked over at her. His eyebrows cocked in suspicion. "About what" His voice strong and full again. She just smiled and hugged him. She held that for a few seconds then wrapped arm under his. We all stood and escorted him to the living room.

7 chairs sat around a table that was bursting with food. Tifa sat down in the north chair with cloud to her left and Vincent sat to clouds left, then cid, Yuffie, Barret and finally red on Tifa's right. Cid was the first to take a snake and munch down. Followed by everyone except cloud Vincent and Tifa. "What's this about?" Everyone looked at each other. The air was thicker than mud.

Leave it to Cid to speak his peace whether anyone liked it or not. "Shit kid what are you doing to your self. Every night come home plastered all ta shit. You don't even know how you got how last night do you." Everyone was surprised and a little annoyed at the outburst but they knew he had good intentions. Cloud didn't say anything. Tifa picked up some crackers and cheese spread. "Here eat something." She tried to hand him the plate but he just stared at her hard. Eventually she sat it down. "Cloud we love you so much. You're scaring us with this behavior." She said trying to take his hand which wouldn't budge. "Yo spike what's going on. Reeve told us about your relationship with Sephiroth. And we are ok with it. So why you acting this way." Everyone was hoping to get and answer but it never came. "Cloud we are concerned talk to us." Vincent said sweet and to the point. Cloud looked at him. His face was filled with rage but it was filled with something else as well. "What do you want me to say?" He retorted. Not directly at Vincent. "What every you want to." Yuffie spoke up. Cloud looked at her then down at his lap. "Well then, what do I want to say? Hmm I want to say I hate life. I think it is cruel, I want to say I hate the world because they don't deserve what they have. I want to say I hate myself because I should be dead. I want to say I hate him. I hate…." He couldn't say anything because his throat had closed due to the tears welling up in his eyes. We all just sat there. "I hate everything. I should have been the one to die. I should rot in a purgatory worse than imaginable for killing him. I should destroy the world for cheering for the death of the one person who shouldn't be dead. I want to say…I hate." With that he leaned forward in his hands and broke down. His entire body was wretched with sobs. Everyone simultaneously jumped up to him. Everyone cover him just holding him tight. No one let him go.

It took almost an hour but eventually his sobs stopped. Everyone was soaked in tears. Weather it be their own or clouds. Slowly everyone loosened their grip. Cloud sat up. His eyes were red and swollen, as were everyone else's. "We love you cloud." Said nanaki gently. He laughed. "What would I do with out you guys." Everyone giggled. Eventually returning to wear they sat. "How can we help cloud." Said Vincent. Cloud took a cracker and eat it in one bite. Finishing it he spoke up. "I don't know. I don't think you can. I killed the one I loved the most." No one spoke for a few minuets. "Well lets not let this food go to waste." Said Barret as he stacked a plate with food.

-Sephiroth-

Sephiroth watched as the all reached for the food. "I'm glad he has them. I feel better about it." Gaia slid her arm around his waste. "He means the world to them. And them to him." He saw her smiled softly. "I wish I could have seen it sooner." He walked over behind clouds chair. Leaning down his ghostly aberration kissed cloud on the check. "I love you." He returned to gaia's side. They turned and they faded away. "Come let go back to where It happened."

-Cloud-

They sat there and snacked. Cid and Vincent had pushed their chairs together, and were feeding each other oranges.

Red was licking the contents of the last of the cheese spread out of the bottom of the bowl. His long tongue made the task very easy. Yuffie was hording the toast and jam. Tifa was eating celery and ranch. Cloud was nibbling on some bread. It was the first time in a while that they had all just been together.

"Cloud tell us how you meet." Yuffie asked making cid choke on an orange and Tifa bite her tongue. All eyes were on cloud. He smiled and took another bite of his cracker. "Well it was a long time ago before I really knew what shinra was like. I can remember how all the boys wanted to be in the shinra army. Most of them were going for soldier. Well I didn't really care what it was as long as I got me out of here." He gestured toward the town. So I hopped on the next bus to midgar. The city was huge Shinra Power company posters every where. It only took a day till I was signed up and entering training. Man training was hard. Some days I was so tired I could sleep while being awake. It was painful to the combat traning, hunting, survival, weapons training. Then after a few months it got easier. I was never one of the boys in fact everyone hated me. I never really knew why. One day we were out training when our instructor broke his leg. He tripped on the coffee he had spilled earlier. What happened next was fate. We were all dismissed for the rest of the day. I was ecstatic. The next day when we formed up. Zack was there. He was going to be our Instructor. Just until our old one came back. I couldn't help but notice how good he was. He took down monsters and student with breathless ease. So one day we were all in the sparing gym. After each round we were trading partners. It was the last round and of course who was up next to be my partner. Zack. He was so confident but not condescending. He made you believe that you could really win. Which made me try harder than I had previously, but he had me in a choke hold to wear I could not move any of my body. I was going to when I don't really know how I did It but I got loose and punched him. He passed out just long enough for me to be declared a winner. I thought he was going to be pissed when he woke up. He wasn't. He was overjoyed for some reason. He started to give me private lessons. That when we became really close friends. I found out that he was a friend of the generall everyone was talking about, that when I start to fuzzy. I know he invited Sephiroth to one of our sparing matches. It was all 3 of us in the ring. I was so attracted to him I could barley stand. They wiped the floor with me. Seph wiped the floor with zack. We started to do that more and more until..yes I remember. Until one day zack was knocked out Sephiroth had me in a hold that our faces were mere centimeters away from each other when he kissed me. I hadn't realized how much I wanted him till he did that. It only lasted for a split second until. Zack stated laughing. He had woken up and seen the kiss. After that I fought hard to get near him. I didn't know why but he fought to keep me away until he wanted me. When I failed solider and went to the army I was devastated. Sephiroth must have known it because he assigned me to go on all the missions with him. That when the entire thing went down here." Cloud looked around to see everyone glued to him. He could barely hear anyone breathing. If a pin needle were to drop it would be deafening. And what do you know it did in the form of a door bell. Everyone except Cloud and Vincent jumped up spilling there food or drink with a shriek. Cid surprised us all with a very high pitched one. "Shut up." Is all he said before going to the door.

He returned with a welcome face. "Reeve My man how are you." Barret said standing up to give reeve a hug. Barret had become reeves best friend after he got Marlene into the best school there was. "Hello everyone, how are all of you." Tifa spoke. "Good. Getting better." Everyone knew then Reeve was asking about cloud and Tifa was responding. "Well I hate to spoil things but I have something you might want cloud." He hand cloud a 4x6 photo. It was taken when we were try to surveillance the place. I would have brought it directly to you but the monsters surrounding the cavern have all gone mad and will not let anyone in." Cloud stood as the blood ran from his face. Then sat back down. They all waited for a response till Cid couldn't take it anymore. "WHATS ON THE DAMN PICTURE." Nobody took their eyes off of cloud. "It cant be. Its his sword." Cloud passed the picture to Vincent who studied it and passed it on. "What? His sword." The picture Showed the sword Inside of one of the mako crystals. "I would have thought it lost with the cave in but I guess not. The only thing is despite my efforts everything that we send in there gets slaughtered. That place a taken an extreme hatred to the out side world. I wouldn't advise you to attempt to get it." Everyone looked at the person who made the foolish statement. "I have to it's the only thing left of him I have." A single tear rolled down his check. "Ill go prep the highwind." Before anyone could say anything Cid was gone. "What No yall cant go its dangerous." Everyone raise an eyebrow. "I'm serious you can't go with me." Vincent was the first to correct him. "We are with you till the end." Everyone just nodded in unison. Cloud just stood holding the picture. "Ok. Thanks guys."

The all gathered there things and supplies and stocked the highwind. Everyone was worried but not about the mission about cloud. What would it mean to hold the weapon of his dead lover. Reeve watched as all of them waved good bye and headed north. "Haha ninja girl not so slick now are yah." Barret yelled as he scooped up the pile of poker chips. "WHY YOU LITTLE… ARRRG!!!" The scene was all you Yuffie going ninja on Barret. This happened almost every time they played. Barret would con Yuffie into playing and then he would win and gloat about it till she went wet cat on him. Nobody batted an eye. It took almost 10 hours for them to get to the northern cavern. What reeve had said was true. From the sky you could tell that the entire creator was crawling with fiends. They looked stronger and were angry. Many of them no one recognized. "I can't find an empty ledge to land on. They are everywhere." Yelled Cid from the helm. "Well lets make room." With that cloud grabbed ULTAMA weapon and ran to the open deck. Everyone without thinking followed. What shocked everyone was the fact that cloud without hesitating leaped off the side. Everyone watched in horror as he fell over a hundred feet. Time slowed as clouds limp body took form slicing one of the black dragons clean in half as he landed. Everyone looked at each other in aww. "Well I guess we should help." With that Tifa did a back flip over the side followed by Vincent then Yuffie and red. "Hah aim long range ill stay up here." Barret said to the empty deck before beginning to unload on a tonberry. Tifa waited till the same time cloud did but instead charged her ice materia and created a ramp out of Ice, where she slid to safety. Vincent took out every gun he had and shot them simulatiously into an allemange, which all the back shot slowed his decent. Yuffie just plopped on to the closest monster then cut it head off. Red landed on another monster but more gracefully. The battle raged for only a few seconds but the carnage was everywhere mostly thanks to cloud. Once Cid had a clear spot he took it. Everyone regrouped to catch their breath. "Ok so I bet its not going to get any easier from here on out so if you want to stay and watch the high wind raise you hand." Cid's hand went up before cloud finished speaking but it was just as quickly brought back down by Vincent's claw. Making Cid wince when the sharp points dug in. Cloud looked around. He couldn't help but notice how unwavering everyone was. "What would I do without you guys." With that they all headed deeper into the cavern. It was a constant battle. The monsters were different stronger and faster.

-Sephiroth-

He watched in agony as the continued to battle. Not being able to do anything was killing him. He watched as monster after monster attacked. He could see it was wearing them out quick. He could yet tell if they were going to make it. "I have to do something. They need me." Gaia just wrapped a familiar arm around his waste. They have to do this on their own. You could see the worry on Sephiroth's face. "But what if they don't make it. I can't watch him die." She bowed her head. "Then once again you will be united." Sephiroth looked at her with shock.

-Cloud-

It took hours to get anywhere. By the time the had cleared the entrance to where the sword was everyone could barley stand up let alone fight. Cloud leaned against a wall for support. He could see the monsters just waiting for him. "Cloud what are we going to do we can't stay here much longer but I don't think any of us are strong enough to get to the sword." He looked at Tifa who was clutching her arm. It had almost been severed. Though it was now healed she could still feel the pain. He looked around Yuffie was lying on the floor next to red. Vincent was leaning up against cid who was holding him leaning up against the same wall Cloud was on. Barret was just hunched over trying to catch his breath. He felt bad for involving them, but he knew he would not have made it this far with out them. Plus they wouldn't have had it any other way. He couldn't help but wonder how he found them. He finally had wanted all his life. A family. "Yall have gone far enough and I thank you for helping me get this far but its now my fight hurry head back to the ship. "Oh god don't start." Cloud was surprised by Yuffie. She looked up to him. "ok lets me do this so we can get threw this quickly. Your going to say its not our battle and its to dangerous blah blah. And we are all going to say that that is retarded and go with you. Now can we get moving everyone couldn't help but laugh. They just laughed for a while. Once everyone had completed they stared at each other memorizing everyone's face. With one swift move everyone was threw the small opening to the cavern. Every monster noticed and quickly rushed them. Cloud to the red dragon Yuffie and red took the king toneberry Barret took the weird plant thing. Vincent attacked the giant red floating eye. Cid and Tifa the red giant. For some reason the monsters where barely phased by any of the attacks. The after only seconds of the battle the team was losing badly. Everyone was either flung to the side unconscious or lay were they stood unconscious except cloud who was barely staying alive with all the monsters on him. He could only continue to dodge there attacks.

-Sephiroth-

Sephiroth was in the middle of the battle trying to do something but he couldn't do anything as a ghost. He watched as the landed blow after blow on cloud. After a while cloud could no longer dodge just take their attacks. Sephiroth stood there horrified that the only one who had loved him was about to die and he could do nothing about it. A single tear rolled down the pale astral check. Suddenly cloud was thrown at the horned dragon. He could do nothing but fly toward the horned beast. "Noooooo Cloooouudd!!" Suddenly the crystal around the sword broke. The sword was instantly in his hands. With one fail swoop the horned his was detached from the body by the great sword. He jumped into the path of the unconscious body. Cloud flew right into Sephiroth's arms. Sephiroth landed and laid and held him in his real flesh and bone arms. "I love you." Sephiroth whispered into his loves ear.

-Cloud-

Cloud opened his bruised and broken eyes. What he saw made him go ridged. "I Love you." He hear the silver haired man whisper. Cloud couldn't believe his eye. Sephiroth, the real Sephiroth was holding him. There faces inches away from the others. With what Sephiroth leaned in little by little till there lips were barely touching. Cloud grabbed and wrapped both his arms around his neck and both his legs around Sephiroth waist. They madly passionately kissed. It seemed like all time stopped, that is until they couldn't breath and broke apart. "I don't understand your dead. I kill…" He couldn't say it, it hurt to bad. Sephiroth looked at his arms and chest, for which cloud was sitting on. It was real and tangible. He looked around but no sight of Gaia. "I don't understand it either, but that doesn't matter now. We are together." Cloud just stared at his love, until his pain caught back up to him. He lumped over clutching himself. "Owwww." He said. Sephiroth lifted his head and firm but gently kissed him. After a few milliseconds he felt warm in side and could feel the pain draining away. He opened his eyes to see his love be surrounded by a golden aura radiating warm. He looked down at his body to see his gashes and bruises healing. It took only seconds for him to be returned to complete heath. Sephiroth just smiled he hadn't know about any knew gifts but obviously he had them. "Common we have to help them." They split up going to each of the fallen and healing them. After everyone was healed they all were just standing there gauking at Sephiroth. "No time to explain lets get out of here. Everyone keeping an eye on Sephiroth hurried back to the high wind. Once one the ledge what they saw was not good. "MY BABY ITS DESTROYED. WAHHHHH!!!!" Exclaimed Cid as he ran over to the smoking wreckage. Everyone just stared at it. "What are we going ta do now." Asked Barret. They all watched as cid held the steering wheel or what ever you call it, and cried. "WHYYYYYY"

After prying cid from the wreckage they hiked out of the crater on foot maybe. One to the top of the ridge, Cloud spoke up still holding Sephiroth's hand like he was going to disappear if he let him go. "Well let's make it to icicle inn and decide what to do from there." They all just nodded and followed Cloud.


End file.
